


The Prince is Dead, Long Live the Prince

by MylittleFootballWorld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano Ronaldo is King of Madrid and happily married to his Queen Irina. Everything could be so perfect. But it isn't. <br/>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince is Dead, Long Live the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was my birthday present to my best friend on her 18th birthday. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as she did :)

“My Queen”, he kissed her hand softly before taking his place next to her on the balcony. She smiled at him lovingly before turning her head back to the horizon. She could see everything from up here. The rolling hills covered in shimmering, emerald grass. The trees moving their leafy heads, rustling in the soft wind. She could see the houses of the nearby town, one after another, pressed tightly together. The small, curvy streets. The market place filled with people on this chilly Monday morning.

She felt his hand on hers and turned her head. The concern was evident in his eyes. “You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?” “How should I forget 4 years of emptiness?” He pulled her into his arms and caressed her cheek: “Irina, my darling. I hate seeing you suffer like this. I know how hard this is for you and I wish I could ease the pain. I curse myself every day because I wasn’t able to safe him.”

Irina kissed his lips softly: “I keep hoping. He is not dead, I know he isn’t. You shouldn’t blame yourself, Cris. You did everything in your power to find him.” Cristiano smiled sadly: “But it wasn’t enough. And know it has been four years since he is gone.”

 

Down in the kitchen Pepe prepared breakfast. His movements were quick and fluent making him look like he was at several places at the same time. And he had to be because he wasn’t only preparing breakfast for the Royals but also the banquet for the big dinner in the evening. He knew how important this dinner and the entire feast were for his King and his Queen. A lot of important people would arrive to mourn the disappearance of the couple’s youngest son on this day exact four years ago.

Pepe was so lost in thoughts and preparation that at first he didn’t notice how Marcelo quickly dipped his finger into the chocolate mousse. But when the lively Brazilian attempted to steal the entire bowl he quickly slapped his hand away. With his big knife in his hand he turned around: “You touch the food one more time and I will skin you.” Marcelo’s eyes grew bigger and he fled out of the kitchen.

On his way out he stole an apple. Pepe growled but decided to let him live at least for today. If it was for him the Brazilian would have left the kingdom again the second he arrived but thanks to his cheer nature the King and Queen had soon grown fond of him and didn’t waste thought on getting rid of him again.

That he was making the cook’s job a lot harder didn’t seem to matter at all. He sighed deeply and returned to the cake he was baking as the highlight of the banquet.

 

While down in the kitchen Pepe was cursing everything and everyone the King’s advisor Iker Casillas entered the throne room where King Cristiano and Queen Irina were now seated on their thrones.

Iker bowed deeply before his King and then kissed the Queen’s hand: “My lady, you look exceptionally beautiful as always.” She smiled at him, though he knew her long enough to see through the masquerade and see just how hard it was for her to keep the tears inside.

He took his place to the Kings left: “I cannot believe it has been four years by now.” Cristiano nodded. He then gave one of his guards a sign and a man was led inside.

Iker smiled, was about time that guy got his punishment.

Sergio bowed quickly and almost fell over his own feet. He managed to regain his balance and the started talking: “Am I in trouble? I swear that thing with the dead in frog in Ikers… um Sir Ikers bed wasn’t me! Okay, granted I may have placed it there but it wasn’t my idea! I…” The King raised his hand and Sergio stopped talking: “Mr. Ramos, you are not here because you are in trouble.” Iker’s face fell: “What?” “What?”, Sergio was just as surprised, “In that case forget what I said about the frog.”

The King smiled: “It has come to my ears that you have trained hard to become a knight of Madrid and that you have proven your qualities. Also, my General Daniel Agger seems to be very impressed by you.” Iker didn’t like where this was going. “And therefore I have decided”, the King stood up from his throne, a servant hurried over, kneeled down and presented a sword to him that the King took, “to bestow the honour of receiving the knighthood upon you.”

“But, sir!”, Iker looked a bit like he was about to lose conscious, “… I strongly advise against it! I hardly think Mr. Ramos is qualified…” Cristiano silenced him by raising his hand once again and then placed the tip of the sword first on Sergio’s right shoulder, then on his left and in the end on the top of his head. “Rise, Sir Sergio, knight of Madrid.”

The Queen stood up and placed a white cloak with Madrid’s crest sewn on it around the beaming boy’s shoulders before kissing his forehead gently and then smiling at him.

Sergio was speechless, just like Iker. The older man’s face was as white as the younger one’s cloak and he felt a bit dizzy. Sergio, a knight. The King must have gone insane. He didn’t even ask him before making this decision, normally he always asked for his advice before doing anything, he couldn’t…

“Iker”, the King’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to his senses, “I think we should look at the renewal of the peace contract you talked about yesterday. Have Pepe bring my breakfast in my study, please.” Only now the advisor noticed that Sergio had left already. He nodded: “Yes of course, sir.”

“I shall leave you then. I have to go to the fitting for my dress for tonight’s feast”, Irina kissed her king softly, “I love you.” Cristiano returned the whisper and then turned to his advisor: “Shall we?”

 

Later that day the King sat on his throne, alone and deeply lost in thoughts. He thought back to the day when his world had fallen to pieces. He had sat on this place exactly when his wife had come in…

_The heavy doors opened and Irina entered the throne room. “Cris! James is gone!” The King jumped to his feet and quickly went to his wife. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fell into his arms. “I alarmed the guards because he wasn’t in his room like he used to but they couldn’t find him.” Cristiano kissed her forehead: “I’ll find him. I promise you.” Iker entered: “The army is at the ready, sir. The General is awaiting you.”_

_“I’ll find him”, he assured her once more. He kissed her quickly and then left the throne room. Irina looked after him and allowed Iker to guide her to the library. She had always felt safe surrounded by books._

_The stable boy Luka saddled the king’s horse when he left the castle. The army’s General Daniel Agger stood at the gate next to his white horse waiting for his King. Luka led the horse to Daniel, holding the reigns for King Cristiano._

_“I’ve got guards positioned at every entrance. My men are already out to search the forest and the surrounding villages. We’ll find him, sir”, Cristiano gave his General a small smile. Daniel always knew what to do. They got on their horses and rode at an enormous pace to the nearest town._

_“Before we can do anything, we need to know what could possibly have happened.” The King shook his head: “I don’t know. All I know is that my wife came running to me in tears telling me that my youngest son is gone.” “I understand, sir. But is it possible that he left on his own?” “No”, the King shook his head, “he’d never go anywhere without letting me or his mother know. Unlike Gareth he always knew how to behave.” His General nodded: “Could he have been kidnapped?”_

_Cristiano’s face went pale at the thought of his beloved son in the hands of kidnappers. Daniel understood instantly. As they reached the town he gathered a group of his men sending them out to control every way and every path._

_“Sir, what about Barcelona? Is it possible that they kidnapped the Prince?” The King shook his head: “Impossible. We have just signed a peace agreement.” Daniel raised an eyebrow but knew better than to say something. They searched day and night. But Prince James was never found._

 

Cristiano buried his face in his hands. What kind of a father was he if he wasn’t able to protect his own son? James had needed him and he had failed him. He had failed his wife, his son, everyone.

A pair of soft hands gently took his and pulled them away from his face. His Queen was kneeling in front of him. In her shimmering white dress she looked like an angel from the high heavens. Her eyes were soft and she smiled sadly. “Do not blame yourself, love. You did everything in your power to find him.” Irina caressed his cheek fondly and he placed his hand over hers. “I love you”, Cristiano whispered before kissing her.

“Mother, Father”, the couples oldest son and heir to the throne Gareth entered the room, “Sir Iker send me. He said the guests will be arriving soon.” The King stood up taking his Queens hand: “Very well. Get dressed then. And Gareth, something appropriate would be nice for once, after all this is about your brother.” “Yes, Father”, Gareth bowed his head but gritted his teeth.

 

Black flags were hoisted for tonight’s occasion instead of the usually white ones. The guards on duty were dressed in black armour with the golden crest of Madrid above their hearts. Their General wore in addition to the armour a black cloak draped over one shoulder and held together by the golden crest. He would be near his King and Queen at all times for the night. He was the only one they trusted enough to protect them.

Pepe hurried through the kitchen making sure everything was in place and slapping Marcelo’s hand away occasionally. He personally watched as the servants carried the trays filled with only the most delicious food into the banqueting hall. Mostly to make sure Marcelo wouldn’t steal something and ruin the perfect design.

Xabi Alonso, the King’s Adjutant and basically the guy that organized the celebrations and the daily life at court on his own, was running around making everyone nervous by criticising whatever they did. In his eyes no one was doing their tasks with enough class. He had the maids reset the tables because he had found a tiny spot on the silver and instantly felt the need to have it polished all over again. In the end it was Daniel who finally stopped him when he tried to explain to the guards how they had to stand to be representative. 

Everyone was going crazy because they knew how much the feast meant especially to the Queen.

 

Irina stood in front of the mirror in her dressing room. She wore a long black dress. It had been practically sewn onto her body to highlight her slim figure. It was a simple dress. No ornaments or anything of that kind to distract the eye. Just a plain black dress. And despite the dress being so simple she shone like an angel of darkness in it.

A maid entered the room bringing the black veil she would be wearing for the evening to hide her tears. A Queen had to look flawless at all times.

 

A few minutes later a messenger appeared informing his Queen about the guests’ arrival. She took a few deep breaths before stepping outside the room and walking to the great entrance hall.

She stepped onto the indoor balcony which allowed her to overview the entire hall. Her long, slim fingers curled around the balustrade. She wasn’t ready for this, she would never be. Her husband appeared at her side placing his hand on top of hers. Irina smiled at him from underneath her veil. Cristiano kissed her temple gently before offering her his hand. His Queen placed her hand on top of his allowing him to lead her down the marble staircase into the entrance hall to greet their guests. Downstairs they met their son who was already greeting guests.

Zlatan Ibrahimovic, King of Barcelona, also known as Zlatan the Great, arrived last. His kingdom was Madrid’s worst enemy though they had signed a peace agreement 4 years ago. If it were for Zlatan he wouldn’t be attending this stupid feast they celebrated every year but thanks to said agreement he was forced to come in the name of friendship and to show his support.

With a drink in his hand he made his way over to the King and the Queen of Madrid. He bowed elegantly: “Your highness, it is my pleasure.” The King bowed his head slightly and Zlatan turned to the Queen kissing her hand: “My lady, your beauty is unmatched.” She gave him a small smile. “And Prince Gareth is here as well, what a pleasure.” Gareth looked at him bored but under his father’s angry eyes he quickly bowed his head.

 

Iker stood in a further corner sipping his wine and watching the people. He didn’t particularly like these feasts but knew they were necessary of course.

He was lost in thoughts when suddenly someone talked to him causing him to flinch and spill his wine. “Hey grumpy.” Iker growled and turned to the side only to see Sergio Ramos smiling at him brightly.  “I’m not grumpy but look at what you did! Now I have to go upstairs and change my clothes!” “I’d love to help out”, the younger one winked and the King’s advisor blushed. He left as fast as possible and almost ran up the stairs to his room. Iker changed his clothes quickly, cursed Sergio and then raced down again, he didn’t want to miss the King’s speech.

When he returned everyone was sitting at the huge dining table already. Iker cursed Sergio once again and then silently slipped into his seat in the King’s left. Cristiano stood at the head of the table. He held a glass of wine in one hand with the other he held his wife’s hand. She was shaking slightly and he knew under the black veil her face was tears stained.

He cleared his throat when he was sure to have everyone’s attention: “My dear friends, welcome. For the fourth year we have gathered on this particular day to mourn Prince James. Four years ago on this day exact our beloved Prince disappeared. He was never seen again. My son used to be a happy boy. Always running around in the woods in search of an adventure. Now, that I have lost him, I wish I would have been less strict and let him have his adventures. When my son disappeared a world broke down for me and my wife. James was the sun and the moon of our lives. Wherever he may be now we want him to see the light he gave us just with his presence. Therefore we will, as always on this day, light lanterns to help him find his way home. May they be a light for him when all other lights go out. My friends, thank you for coming.”

The King took his place beside his wife again raising his glass of wine to his lips and taking a small sip. His guests mirrored his actions when suddenly Prince Gareth jumped up: “Light of your life? A great light he is! You always only knew James he always was your favourite! You clearly loved him more though I should be the one you love! I am your first born, I am heir to the throne! This whole celebration is a joke, you should be glad that he’s gone!” On a sign of his King Daniel put a hand on Gareth’s shoulder forcing him to move and leave the hall.

“Please, excuse my son. I have no explanation whatsoever for his behaviour.” The guests started chatting casually again

 

After dinner the guests were moved into the ballroom. King Cristiano and Queen Irina stood on a balcony overlooking the enormous room. Gareth had rejoined the celebration. He stood among the guests a glass of wine in his hand as his father talked once again wishing his guests an enjoyable evening. The young man didn’t even flinch when next to him someone suddenly said: “The Prince is dead, long live the Prince.” Gareth smirked, sipping his wine: “Enjoying the celebration, Zlatan?” Barcelona’s King chuckled: “Very.” He stepped beside the young man and clinked glasses with him: ”To you, Prince. Long live Prince Gareth.” Then he drank. Gareth smirked again and drowned his wine in one gulp while his father’s guests drank to Prince James’ health.

 

Daniel was walking around among the guests always keeping an eye on his King and Queen. Suddenly he bumped into someone. A young blonde haired man turned around to him. The General had seen him before. His name was Fernando Torres and he was the son of the Count of La Latina. “Excuse me, sir”, Daniel bowed his head shortly and then moved on. The blonde looked after him biting his lip.

They met again soon after. This time Fernando came to Daniel. “Um, excuse me?”, the soldier turned around quickly, “I think I need some air, could you escort me outside, maybe?” Daniel smiled: “Of course, sir. I am sure one of my men is happy to help you.” The blonde’s cheeks turned pink: “Actually, I hoped you could do that.” “I have to stay to guard my King and my Queen”, he shook his head.

“But it would just be for a short time.” Daniel eyed him thoughts racing through his head then he turned around: “Sergio, I need you to take my place for some time.” Sergio shot a quick look at Fernando then he winked at his General and nodded. The older one sighed rolling his eyes and the motioned Fernando to follow him.

 

Daniel led the blonde outside into the gardens. Moonlight lit the pathway and the tiny stones the path was made of crunched under their feet. Large flowerbeds lined the way. The blonde stopped in front of a particularly beautiful kind of flowers. Its leaves were shimmering in a pale blue and reflected the moonlight making the flowers look like stars in the dark. “Moonflowers”, Daniel explained smiling softly, “they only open at night. They are the Queen’s favourite.”

Fernando turned his head and looked at him. And then suddenly he kissed him. Daniel was taken aback at first and knew he should stop. Fernando was royalty, a Count’s son and he was just a General and no, no, no he couldn’t fall in love with him but he couldn’t bring himself to stop the kiss. Instead he carefully put his arms around Fernando’s slim waist. Eventually Daniel pulled away: “You know that this can’t happen, right?” “But…” “I know you think you are in love with me but you’re not. Not really. You don’t know me at all.”

“Romeo and Juliet fell in love at first sight. So why shouldn’t it be possible for us?” The older one shook his head: “Because that’s just a story. Someone made it up.” “But you love me, don’t you?” Daniel turned his head away sighing. “So you do! Then I don’t see why we can’t be in love”, the blonde insisted, taking Daniel’s face in his hands he forced him to look him in the eyes. “Because you’re royalty and I’m just a soldier.” “I don’t care about that! Please, I beg you. Please give this a chance.”

Daniel sighed, taking Fernando’s hands off his face and kissing him.

In front of the castle the King and his guests let thousands of lanterns fly up into the night sky.

 

The celebrations slowly came to an end. Gareth stood outside his room on the balcony in the cool night air watching the people leave when Zlatan joined him. “And so we meet again, Prince. Though Zlatan has to admit he is surprised not to see you being king yet.” The Prince scoffed: “I was thwarted in my plan to take the throne. The fire in my parent’s hearts is stronger than I thought. Instead of being completely broken and giving up after James vanished and leaving the throne to me they keep searching for their beloved son.”

“Fear not, young Prince. Trust Zlatan. He will get you your throne”, he put a hand on Gareth’s shoulder, “a king shall be king after all.” Then the King of Barcelona left.

 

A few days later when his parent’s thought he was riding in the forest Gareth met up with Zlatan in a small, dirty tavern. Candles and torches were lit in order to bring at least some light into the dark pub. The Prince wore a long, black cloak, the hood casting a shadow on his face to prevent people from recognizing him. Zlatan on the other hand made quite an entrance. Dressed in his kingdom’s colours, red and blue, he drew every eye on him.

As soon as Zlatan sat down the Prince got to the business: “Now what will you do about my father to make me king?” The King laughed amusedly: “Always so fast with everything. Zlatan reminds that of your father.” “I’m nothing like him”, Gareth spat, “and now tell me.”

“Very well, Zlatan did not mean to offend you. Now, it is very easy. I will break the peace agreement I have with your father and declare war upon him. He will be forced to go to war and there he will die on battlefield. Your mother won’t be able to lead the country and you will be made king. And then, then we will take Spain. With our forces combined we will be unbeatable. Easy, no?”

“And you guarantee my brother won’t get in our way?” Zlatan smirked: “Your brother is being held safely in my dungeons for four years by now. He won’t be a problem.”

“Good”, Gareth smiled satisfied.

 

A day after their conversation a messenger brought word from Zlatan the Great, King of Barcelona who no longer wished to be at peace with the kingdom of Madrid and hereby declared war upon them.

Cristiano sat down on his throne in a state of complete shock. Iker had immediately send word to Daniel to prepare the troops for battle. Soldiers were sent to secure a camp several miles away from battlefield. The King was more than thankful that his advisor took care of the first preparations. He couldn’t believe that this was happening.

“My King”, Iker bowed his head. “Why? I don’t understand. Why would he break the pact and declare war to us? What is behind this? We’ve been at peace for four years, good years, why would he all of a sudden change his mind?”

“I don’t know, my King. But we don’t have time to wonder now. You have to get to the camp, sir. King Zlatan’s are marching out already, we don’t have much time. They seem to have prepared this for some time already.” The King nodded.

 

The night before he and his king would join their troops in the camp Daniel met Fernando in the castles gardens at the place where they first kissed. “Daniel”, the younger one smiled happily when he turned around and spotted him. His smile faded when he noticed that his lover was behaving differently. “What happened?” The older one took his hands, brought them to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on them. Soothing the spot his lips had just touched with his thumb he looked up at Fernando: “The peace agreement with Barcelona is broken. Their king declared war upon us. I have to go to battle tomorrow.”

“No”, the younger one stumbled backwards, eyes wide in shock, “no. I just found you I can’t lose you now.” Daniel smiled sadly: “I don’t have a choice. I am the King’s General. I have to go to war. And I want to. I want to protect my King and the kingdom.” “But what about me?”

“By protecting the kingdom I also assure your safety.” Tears started streaming down Fernando’s cheeks. He leaped forward at Daniel and started banging his fists against his chest: “But you can’t go! You have to stay with me, you selfish bastard!” Daniel got a hold of his hands and Fernando collapsed against his chest, crying into his soft cloth of the shirt he was wearing.

Daniel stroked his hair and pressed a soft kiss to it desperately trying to hold the tears back himself. He couldn’t cry now. He needed to be strong for Fernando. “I will return to you.” No, you won’t! You will die out there and leave me all alone!”, the younger one sobbed.

The older one took Fernando’s soft hands in his: “Fernando, do you know why I first joined the army? Because I wanted to die. I had nothing left in life but this chance of a heroic death. My General at that time, Steven Gerrard, had figured out pretty soon why I had joined. He told me, he had seen thousands of men like me but never one who, when he had the chance to die in battle, fought against death. In a quiet hour, he sat down next to me and he said, he believed I didn’t join the army because I sought death but because I sought a purpose in life. And he was right. Fighting, protecting. This is what I’m good at, it gives my life meaning. But then you happened. And I found a new reason to live. And love, I promise you, I will return to you. I will always return to you.” Fernando kissed him.

Daniel put his arms around his waist pulling him closer against his body. “Let me stay with you”, the younger whispered clawing his hands into his shirt, “just for tonight.” His lover smiled taking his hands and led him to his quarters in the castle.

Before Daniel left the next morning the younger one had one last question: “What happened to Steven?” A sad smile appeared on Daniel’s lips: “He died a heroic death on battlefield. Turned out he could read me so well because he was like me. He died fighting and protecting. His purpose lay on battlefield and so he died there following it. But mine is here, and if I die, it will be by your side, protecting you.”

 

Daniel awaited his King at the gates. Luka had prepared the fastest horses in the kingdom and was now holding their reigns, waiting. Sergio, who would accompany his King and his General to the camp, just came down the front steps. Iker was standing beside the King’s horse. He would stay behind to advise the Queen in the King’s absence. The young soldier smiled and stopped next to Iker.

Iker greeted him and they stood in silence, shuffling their feet not daring to look at each other. Eventually the older one cleared his throat: “So… going to war, huh?” Sergio nodded. “Well, good luck”, he awkwardly patted his shoulder, “be safe.” The King left the castle beside his Queen. Daniel got on his horse, ready to leave. Cristiano turned to Irina taking her in his arms and kissing her lovingly. Daniel turned his head away to give them some privacy.

“I will be back soon, love”, he brushed away a tear that rolled down her cheek, “soon we will be together again.” She nodded and tried to smile but he could see her heart breaking at the thought of him not returning. His wife had seen war just as much as he had, she knew how easily people fell in battle. “Be careful”, she caressed his cheek.

He kissed her once more and then got on his horse. Iker bowed his head to his King and wanted to go to stand beside his Queen when Sergio quickly grabbed and kissed him before lifting himself up onto his horse with a bright smile. Then he rode away beside his King and his General.

Iker looked after him stunned while next to him Irina waved her husband goodbye. The advisor admired her for her ability to maintain her composure in a moment like this.

 

The three men reached the camp when the sun slowly started to set, a glowing ball of fire dipping the world into an orange light making it look like it was burning. Soldiers were walking around in the camp dressed in heavy white armour, the golden crest above their hearts. Some were still building up tents, others were sharpening weapons. They all stopped and bowed when the King passed them by with Daniel to his right and Sergio to his left.

They disappeared into the biggest of the gold and white striped tents. Daniel unfolded a map on the wooden table.

He pointed at a wide landscape several miles away from their camp: “This is presumably where we will meet them, sir. If I am informed correctly they will reach this point in about two days time. It’s an even, wide landscape, no hiding possibilities so we have to attack directly. We best put the archers up front.”

“I agree, General. Now, we will of course ride to battle. Would you advise to first let the archers attack or wait a bit and draw our enemies out?”, Cristiano looked at him questioningly. “In every other situation I would recommend to hold the archers back and draw them out but since the battlefield is completely flat we’d risk our own men if we did that. This tactic would work if there were hills surrounding the field or something of that kind, something that allows us to position them higher but in this case we’d sign our own death sentences.”

The King nodded in agreement: “Very well, I trust you will make the right decision. I will rest now.” Daniel and Sergio both bowed their heads and then turned back to the map.

 

Two days later when the sun had reached its highest point King Cristiano went to battle. His horse was prancing nervously on the spot. Beside him Daniel sat on his horse perfectly still like a statue. Archers were positioned to their left and right, bows stretched, arrows sharp, eyes focused and the targets near their ends.

Black dots appeared at the horizon, steadily coming closer.

“They’re coming”, Daniel whispered. Soon their enemies were close enough for them to see Zlatan’s smiling face. King Cristiano’s horse left the line bringing him a bit closer to his opponent.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Zlatan. We can still turn back. I am giving you the choice. Will you have peace or war?” Zlatan laughed condescendingly: “I will have war.” Cristiano closed his eyes shortly and returned to his army. Daniel lifted his right arm and yelled: “Archers at the ready!”

His King turned to him: “Are you with me?” Daniel smiled under his heavy helmet: “To the death.”

“We will make no prisoners, kill them all, but most importantly”, Zlatan turned to his General Gerard Piqué, “the King shall die.”

 

Both armies were waiting in anticipation, waiting for the other one to make the first move. The horses pranced nervously, they could feel the tension.

Cristiano drew his sword. Daniel mirrored his actions and yelled: “Get ready!” The King looked at him one last time nodding. “Archers, attack!”, Daniel let his arm drop to his side in the exact same moment as thousands of arrows buzzed through the air striking down the first row of Barcelona’s soldiers. And their enemy started running towards them.

Daniel let his King ride out and strike first before following him with his army into battle. They soon send their horses away. They needed flexibility and the horses were getting in their way.

The metallic sound of swords clashing together echoed over the wide field. Bodies dropped to the ground and were replaced by new soldiers immediately. Their boots were sticky with blood. The sun was burning down on them making them tired. Daniel had taken off his helmet while making sure to stay close to his King at all times.

The once green field was now an ocean of white and gold and red and blue. Cristiano’s sword cut through his enemies bodies like cutting thin air. The hem of his white cloak was deep red from their blood. Madrid’s army did well but they had underestimated Barcelona’s numbers. Every fallen soldier was immediately replaced by two new ones and it soon dawned to Daniel that this was a fight they could not win. The King had to be brought back to camp, there were still soldiers in their camp who had stayed behind to protect it in case the enemy got that far.

Daniel grabbed Sergio who just passed him by at the front of his white cloak: “Sergio, get the King to safety. Get him back to the camp. Stay with him at all times.” The younger one looked at him wide-eyed: “What will you do?” “I will give you time. There are too many of them and the King has to survive.”

“But you’ll die! This is a fight you can’t win!” Daniel’s eyes left him for a second as he rammed his sword through an attackers stomach. Sergio suddenly grew aware of what was happening around them again. All the dead bodies around them, men dying like flies, all of them fathers, brothers or sons.

“I don’t matter!”, he heard Daniel’s voice again, “The King has to be safe and if I have to give my life to secure his safety, I’ll gladly do it and now go! We’re running out of time!” Then he yelled at his men to be brave and fight to the death.

The King didn’t need to be convinced. Like his General he had quickly realised that they would all die here and Madrid needed its King. Cristiano had faith in his General and trusted him when he said he would be able to stay with his men and let the King be brought to safety.

When Sergio sat on his horse beside the King he looked back and saw Daniel’s white cloak swirling through the mass of red and blue, the white slowly drowning in red, covered in the blood of his enemies.

Before they rode away the young solder cast one last glance back. The white cloak had disappeared.

 

As they reached the camp Sergio and Cristiano brought their horses to a hold staring at the camp in shock. Zlatan’s men had gotten there first. The once white and gold striped tents were now speckled red with blood.

The King slowly got off his horse. He knew there was no escape. There was no safe place for him or his men now. He had but two options. Either fighting and dying here or fighting and surviving. The end to this battle now lay in the hands of destiny. He drew his sword. When he had left he had promised Irina to return to her and he would.

Sergio got off his horse as well. He thought about Iker. He had been in love with him from the very first moment he saw him but Iker had never noticed him. Sergio never told him that he loved him. The young soldier drew his sword holding it tightly in his hands, he wouldn’t die. Not without telling Iker that he loved him.

The two men rushed into the camp. Soldiers were dropping like flies, blood flooded the grass making it sticky and slick, Sergio almost slipped as he rammed his sword through and enemy’s body. He picked up the man’s sword weighing it in his hand before ducking under a sword that should have cut off his head. Sergio turned on his heels crossing both blades in front of him blocking his opponent next strike. He pushed him backwards swirling the two swords before cutting off his head. Sergio was covered in blood and now quickly brushed off his hands to have a better grip on the swords.

 

Cristiano had just pulled his sword out of an enemy’s chest when a blade suddenly crossed his. Zlatan grinned at him. “So it ends here”, Madrid’s King said as the two men started circling each other. “Zlatan is devastated that it has to end this way”, without a warning Zlatan leaped at him, Cristiano could barely manage to duck in time. His sword went forward cutting into his enemy’s hip. Zlatan groaned in pain pressing a hand to his hip before punching Cristiano in the face with his sword handle. Madrid’s King stumbled backwards, his nose started to bleed. He lifted his sword again but Zlatan blocked his strike.

Their swords clashed together over and over again. Both were covered in blood and slowly getting tired. And then Zlatan’s sword sank into Cristiano’s shoulder making him scream in agony. He dropped to his knees clutching at his shoulder. The pain went through his entire arm and his sword slipped his grip.

Zlatan grinned lifting his sword, Cristiano tried to grab his sword but his enemy kicked it away.

Suddenly when Zlatan wanted to finally kill him a sword cut through his chest. The grin vanished as the sword was pulled back and he fell to the ground. Cristiano stumbled to his feet his hand still pressed to his shoulder: “You saved my life. I am forever in your debt.” He bowed his head. “No, you aren’t. It was natural for me to safe your life”, the heavy helmet muffled his voice. “Who are you?”

The soldier put his sword to the ground and took off his helmet. The king stumbled backwards: “It can’t be.”

The soldier smiled softly: “Father.” Cristiano pulled him into a tight hug: “James. My son.”

A tear slipped out of the King’s eye. After four years of searching he had finally found his son. Cristiano pulled away holding his son at arms length, his wound completely forgotten: “But what happened to you? We believed you dead.” “We should get your wound bandaged first, Father.”

 

Sergio had collected the remaining soldiers and brought them back to the camp. Then he went over to the King’s tent. “My Lord…”, he stopped, his eyes widened, “Prince James.” “Sergio”, the Prince smiled, “so you made it into my Father’s army.” “But how… why… everyone believed you were dead.”

James finished bandaging his father’s shoulder and sat down on one of the chairs: “But I’m here now.” “James, I need to know what happened. It has been killing me all these years.”

“Of course, Father. I went to the stables the day I disappeared because Gareth asked me to ride out with him. But when I arrived Gareth wasn’t there. So I wanted to get back into the castle and when I turned around Zlatan and some men stood in front of me. One of his men grabbed me and pressed a hand to my mouth so I couldn’t scream. Then they knocked me out.”

“But how could they get in? The castle has always been heavily guarded. And we had just signed the peace agreement shortly before you disappeared.” “I believe they had help and the peace agreement was only a pretext so you wouldn’t suspect him behind it. But I don’t know about that. All I know is that I woke up in a dungeon. And I was kept hidden there the past four years. When they marched out a few days ago most of the soldiers that guarded my cell were called into the army so only two were left with me. I managed to trick and knock them out. Then I fled the castle and followed the army to the battlefield. And then I saw you leaving and Zlatan following you. I suppose you can imagine the end.”

Cristiano hugged him again: “My son, I am so sorry I wasn’t able to protect you. But believe me, your mother and I, we always thought about you. We never stopped searching for you.” “I know, Father. But now we can go home and be a family again”, Cristiano kissed his son’s forehead.

Then the King turned to Sergio: “How many men do we have left?” “About a hundred. We lost countless soldiers.” The King sighed heavily but then raised his head: “Daniel?” Sergio closed his eyes and shook his head: “I couldn’t find him.”

James furrowed his brow: “What do you mean you couldn’t find him?” “He stayed behind to hold the enemy back while I escorted his highness to the camp.” “He’s dead?”, James’ face fell. He had known Daniel for a long time and considered him a friend. “He certainly isn’t with the survivors, so it is more than likely that he is dead, yes.” James closed his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Soon after they left the camp making their way back to the castle.

 

The horn sounded through the castle as the messenger shouted: “The King has returned!”

The gates opened when Irina hurried down the front steps in her white dress: “Cris!” He jumped off his horse, scooping her up into his arms: “Irina, my love!” The world around them disappeared as they kissed. “Oh, my beautiful angel”, he took her face in his hands and kissed her again. Tears ran down her face as she lay in her King’s arms.

“My love, there is someone else who wants to see you.” He slowly stepped to the side revealing a young man coming through the gate. “No”, she pressed a hand to her mouth, “it can’t be.” “Mother”, Prince James smiled, “you are even more beautiful than I remembered.” “My son”, she ran forward pulling him into her arms, “my son. I knew you would come home, I always knew you would.”

The king went to them pulling his wife and his son into his arms. It was the first time in four years that he had seen his Queen smile.

Gareth came out of the castle and stumbled backwards when he saw his father and his brother.

“No!”, he ran forward pushing his brother away from his parents, “No, you should be imprisoned!” Then he turned to his father: “And you should be dead! This is my kingdom! I rule this world!”

“You”, Cristiano said silently but then his voice got louder with every word, “You! It was all you, wasn’t it? How could you do that to us? To your brother?” “I don’t have a brother!”, the older Prince screamed. The King drew his sword, his voice only a dangerous whisper: “Get out of my kingdom. You are banished.” Gareth shook his head: “You can’t do that. I am your son.”

“You are not my son!”, the King yelled, “and now get out! Should you ever set foot in this kingdom again you will be killed! Get out!”

“I hate you”, Gareth said coldly, “this isn’t over yet, Father. You will pay for this.” Then he stormed into the stables, got his horse and rode away. James put an arm around his mother’s trembling shoulders. One son had returned to her but the other one she had lost forever. Cristiano stared after his oldest son who was no longer part of his family.

He turned around ignoring his sword slipping out of his hands and hugged his wife and son tightly. After four long years they finally were together again.

 

A week after Prince James’ return the Royal Family gave a huge feast in celebration of the Prince’s return.

Xabi was going crazy in the process of preparation. He showed up at random places and out of nowhere yelling at the servants to straighten their backs and for once to try and not drop something, god damn it!

Normally Sergio would trail after him mocking the older Spaniard for taking things so seriously but not this time.

Iker found him in the gardens a day after the Prince’s return. He was sitting on the grass ripping it out. The King’s advisor slowly sat down next to him watching the younger one for a while. “It’s Daniel, isn’t it?” “I just can’t believe he’s gone”, Sergio mumbled and Iker pulled him into his arms. “I’m just thankful that you returned”, the older one whispered. “Really?”, Iker nodded and Sergio lifted his head and kissed him fisting his hands into his shirt. The older one tightened his arms around him carefully caressing his back.

They broke apart when someone cleared his throat. They looked up and saw Fernando standing there shuffling his feet.

“Excuse me, forgive for interrupting”, he turned to Sergio, “you fight in the King’s army, don’t you?” Sergio nodded. “Do you happen to know Daniel Agger?” Sergio looked at Iker before turning his gaze back to the blonde: “Yes, I knew him.” “You _knew_ …”

“He fell in battle.”

Fernando started trembling: “No.” Then he collapsed. In a rush Iker and Sergio were at his side. “No, no it can’t be. He can’t be dead. He can’t”, his voice broke and he sobbed quietly. Iker rubbed his back carefully looking at Sergio. “He fought bravely”, the soldier whispered, “he died a heroic death.” “But he shouldn’t have! He promised to return to me!”, he yelled before his voice broke again, “… he promised me…”

 

The days until the celebration passed quickly and soon the week was over.

After sunset the feast started. The chapel played loud, happy music, people were sipping wine and enjoying themselves. Iker was drunk enough for Sergio to convince him to dance with him while James led his mother on the dance floor. The King smiled happily enjoying the sight of his wife laughing.

The only one not enjoying himself was Fernando. If it had been for him he wouldn’t have come but his father had forced him to make a good impression. So now Fernando was standing in a corner, clutching his wine glass tightly in his hand and tried to hold the tears and the memories of the first time they had met back. No one seemed to notice though they were all too busy with celebrating.

And as they celebrated the gates opened and Fernando’s breath got stuck in his throat. “Daniel”, he whispered.

The soldier’s armour was destroyed, his once white cloak brown of died blood and ripped, he was covered in bruises and cuts but he was alive. Before he knew what was happening Fernando was in his arms.

“You’re alive”, he whispered over and over again not able to believe that it was true, “you returned to me.” “I never break my promises”, Daniel whispered burying his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck, “never.”

Tears ran down Fernando’s cheeks as Daniel took his face in his hands and kissed him. “I love you”, he whispered softly against his lips. “I love you, too”, Fernando answered in return.

Then Sergio came running towards them hugging his General tightly: “But how? How are you alive?”

“I had a purpose to fight for. My men fought bravely and we could defeat them. I was too exhausted to stand and collapsed when the battle finally ended. I saw you coming onto the battlefield but I was too tired to speak. The surviving men didn’t know I was alive. They all believed me dead. But I regained my strength and I returned and kept my promise”, he smiled at Fernando who hugged him again tightly.

A hand fell on his shoulder and Daniel found his King smiling at him, he wanted to bow but Cristiano stopped him: “You bow to no one.” He smiled and put his other hand on Fernando’s shoulder: “A very wise choice you made there, Fernando. You couldn’t wish for a better man. Daniel, you have done so much for this kingdom and for me. Now it is time I do something for you. I have an empty castle not far from here. It used to be my family’s summer residence but I haven’t used it in ages. I’d be honoured if you would make it your home. You and Fernando deserve to be together now and not be disturbed by anyone.”

“You are a greater man than words can say, my King. I cannot thank you enough”, Daniel smiled, stumbling over words in his happiness. “And you take good care of Daniel, Fernando. A man like him you only find once in a lifetime.” Fernando nodded eagerly and then kissed Daniel as if trying to prove he had every intention to.

And then the music that had stopped when Daniel had arrived started to play again and the celebration carried on.

 

A family reunited.

The enemy defeated.

The Prince is back, long live the Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
